Present day, advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful computing devices and the elimination of more traditional communication mechanisms such as landlines, desktop computers, and laptop computers. Particularly, access to the internet and other essential services through mobile devices over a telecommunications network has made subscription mobile service a basic human necessity to adequately function socially and professionally. However, the high cost of mobile service subscriptions can cause a segment of the U.S. population to not be able to afford or intermittently loose access to their mobile services for a variety of reasons, including non-payment of mobile service subscription fees. As a result, some consumers rely on maintaining a second, backup mobile device that is configured to operate a low-cost or free baseline service subscription during times when their primary, higher-valued service subscription has lapsed. However, maintaining a back-up mobile device and a separate, primary mobile device can be cumbersome, and can often mean that a consumer is left without access to telecommunications services until they have physically located, and secured their back-up mobile device.